Sete Minutos no Paraiso
by paulo-novak
Summary: Você conhece essa brincadeira? Não? Então deixe Misha e Jensen explicarem pra você.


**Sete Minutos no Paraíso**

Tippens Hill era o típico bairro suburbano nos arredores da cidade de Ross. Como tal tinha suas típicas donas de casa, com suas típicas casas modelo, seus típicos carros de família, seus típicos maridos e os típicos filhos... que na na verdade não eram tão típicos assim.

"_Festa na minha casa hoje... traga bebidas!" – dizia Alona com seu largo sorriso distribuindo convites confeccionados e impressos por ela mesma.

"_Opa! Pais viajando!" – questionava Jensen todo empolgado.

"_E ainda pergunta? Espero você lá... não esquece de levar bebida..."

Jensen era o típico garanhão do colégio. Capitão do time de rúgbi e presidente do conselho estudantil por três anos consecutivos.

Assim como mil outras garotas Alona se derretia por ele. Mas sua vez nunca chegava.

"_Você vai, né Jared?"

"_Você acreditou que eu perderia a maior farra do mês assim de graça?"

Jared era o segundo melhor jogador do time e melhor amigo de Jensen. Aonde quer que você procurasse um, lá estava o outro. Pareciam irmãos.

"_Você não vai chamar aquele seu primo nerd com nome de garota, né?" – reclamou Jensen á Jared.

"_Ih, cai fora. Ele é o maior empata foda. Só levaria se fosse pra queimar meu filme."

Os dois adolescentes riam desmedidamente.

Misha passa pelos dois á caminho de seu armário e encara Jared com olhar de decepção.

Misha era filho da irmã mais nova da mãe de Jared. Ambos tinham a mesma idade, pois a mãe de Misha engravidara muito cedo. Foi mãe solteira e sempre necessitou dos cuidados de sua irmã, a única a apoiar o estado de sua irmã menor.

Collins nasceu e cresceu junto á Jared. Eram inseparáveis. Melhores amigos.

Mas desde que Jared entrou pra equipe de esportes da escola, Misha não passou de uma mera sombra do passado.

O primo 'nerd' do atleta gostosão que ele era hoje em dia.

Jared fingia um ar de superioridade enquanto estava ao lado de Jensen, mas no fundo sentiu vergonha de sua atitude com o primo.

Misha era um aluno aplicado, esforçado, estudioso e trabalhador. No intervalo das aulas trabalhava na cantina da escola. Tinha um sonho como qualquer adolescente normal, comprar seu primeiro carro e pra isso não media esforços.

Mesmo sendo ridicularizado e humilhado por vários outros alunos que tentavam tirar sua concentração.

"_Hoje tem salsicha surpresa? Qual a surpresa, você chupou elas antes de servir?" – Pellegrino ria de sua própria piada maldosa.

Speight e Sheppard concordavam e ajudavam com as piadas.

A rotina da escola para Misha era essa. E sem o apoio de amigos o único consolo que lhe restava eram os livros da biblioteca.

Ao bater o sinal do término das aulas os corredores do colégio se transformavam em um verdadeiro rio transbordante.

Jared se antecipava em correr pra porta e aproveitar a carona que Jensen sempre oferecia.

Misha era sempre o último a deixar a sala e auxiliava seus professores no fechamento da sala.

"_Bem que seu primo podia ser só um terço do que você é... mas como dizia minha avó, o raio não cai duas vezes na mesma árvore..." – Senhora Ferris dizia rindo.

"_Infelizmente..." – Misha concordava, com um sorriso beirando o triste. "_...a senhora vai precisar de mais alguma coisa? É que tenho de pegar o ônibus e..."

"_Não, vá Misha... você já fez mais do que deveria. Eu agradeço sua companhia e a gente se vê na segunda-feira!" – retrucou senhora Ferris sorrindo.

Misha juntou sua mochila e seguiu até o ponto de ônibus.

Como sempre, chegou em casa beijando sua mãe afetuosamente, guardou suas coisas em seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido e juntou-se novamente á sua mãe para jantar.

Terminada a refeição lavou toda a louça e voltou para seu quarto para estudar.

"_Você e esses livros..." – dizia Jared prostrado na porta do quarto de Misha.

"_Tenho de terminar alguns trabalhos e fazer a leitura desses três livros pra segunda-feira." – respondeu Misha sem desviar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

Jared continuou mais algum tempo parado embaixo do batente esperando que Collins se aborrecesse, ou algo assim e o expulsasse de seu quarto. Um bom motivo pra arranjar encrenca com o primo.

Misha continuou imóvel.

"_Você não vai falar nada?"

Misha se vira. "_Falar o quê, sobre o quê?"

Sobre o que aconteceu hoje... sabe, eu e Jensen tirando sarro sobre você ser nerd e tal..."

"_Isso não me incomoda Jared, o que me incomoda é estudar muito pra uma prova e tirar nota ruim."

"_Mas no seu boletim só tem nota dez!" – retrucou Jared elevando o tom de voz.

Misha dá de ombros como que dizendo: "_Por isso não me incomodo!"

"_Você é um nerd chato do caralho, mesmo! Nem pra brigar você serve."

"_Não gosto de discussões inúteis, ainda mais quando estou ocupado."

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Jared.

"_Sabe porquê a gente não se fala mais como antigamente? Você só quer saber desses livros e de trabalhar. Você não bebe, não fuma, não quis entrar pra equipe de esportes comigo, não se enturma... você é um porre!"

"_Você seguiu o que é melhor pra você Jared. Isso..." – apontando os livros. "_...é o melhor pra mim." – voltando sua atenção aos estudos.

"_Chega... eu não agüento mais ver você desperdiçando sua juventude e beleza trancado num quarto com a cara enfiada nos livros. A festa na casa da Alona é hoje e você vem comigo."

"_Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Claro que não vou Jared, primeiro porque não fui convidado, e segundo porque certamente não serei bem recebido por lá."

"_Você é meu primo, o pessoal vai te respeitar por causa disso."

"_Agradeço seu convite, mas prefiro o conforto do meu quarto."

"_Misha, você não entendeu... isso não foi um convite. Foi uma ordem! Eu sou seu primo mais velho..."

"_Por algumas horas..." – retrucou Misha.

"_...não interessa. Você vai a essa festa comigo e vai gostar."

"_Quem não vai gostar dessa história é aquele seu amigo machão... sei que ele me detesta."

"_Ele não te detesta... é só o jeito dele."

"_Jared, sinto muito. Eu não vou. Eu não quero ir!"

"_Vou tomar meu banho, me trocar e desço em meia hora pra te pegar. Se você der essa mancada comigo eu prometo que você vai se arrepender amargamente... só avisando."

Misha temeu pela primeira vez o tom de voz de seu primo.

E ficou se indagando porquê cargas d'água seu interesse repentino nele.

Jared apareceu meia hora depois como prometido e Misha estava arrumado aguardando-o sentado á beira da cama.

"_Suéter e calça social? Você só pode tá de zueira Misha!" – Jared implicou.

"_Eu só tenho isso!"

Jared não se fez de rogado e começou a mexer no armário de Collins sob o olhar descrente do próprio.

Arranjou um par de Jeans surrados e uma camiseta de banda de rock que ganhou de sua tia e que geralmente usava em casa.

"_Vai, se troca... desse jeito você num sai nem a pau!"

"_Mas eu nem queria sair."

"_Misha!"

Jared sai por alguns instantes e retorna com um converse preto surrado que não usava mais.

"_Toma, eu não uso mais mesmo... e pode ficar pra você depois."

Misha já estava trocado conforme a estética reformulada de Jared.

"_Agora só falta um detalhe..."

O maior estende um casaco despojado, quase puxado prum blazer, mas com corte mais jovem e assim estava formado o look urbano de Misha.

Collins não se sentiu bem com o visual que usava. Não fazia seu estilo.

"_Vamos, e vê se não entedia o pessoal com seus papos nerds."

Misha olha pra cima e pro lado concordando com aquela palhaçada.

Jensen pára na porta da casa de Jared e se espanta ao ver Misha ao seu lado.

"_Ele vai junto? Achei que tinha dito que ele não gostava desse tipo de agito."

"_Ah, foi de última hora. Mas a gente tá de boa, certo?"

Ackles lança seu sorriso amarelo e entra novamente em seu carro.

O silêncio era constrangedor no trajeto curto que os separava da casa de Alona.

"_Ui, eu sabia que vocês dois vinham... mas quem convidou esse aí?"

Alona mal sabia quem era Misha já que sua visão escolar de caçadora de jogadores não a permitia enxergar pessoas fora de seu interesse.

"_É meu primo Alona, espero que não se importe." – fazendo sua famosa puppy dog face.

"_Ah, não... claro que não me importo. Vamos entrando!"

Misha seguia logo atrás de seu primo, sentia a respiração acelerar e sabia que todos o encaravam, mesmo tendo seus olhos fixos num ponto nas costas do primo.

Jared pega um copo e oferece á Misha.

"_Toma, relaxa! Ninguém vai te bater aqui... mas se ficar o tempo todo com essa cara de assustado vai espantar as minas."

Misha suspeitava dessa gentileza repentina de seu primo. Tomou um gole da bebida oferecida por Jared e fez cara feia ao descobrir se tratar de cerveja. Era a primeira vez que colocava algo alcoólico na boca.

"_Credo! Isso é horrível." – reclamou ao primo.

"_Você se acostuma!" – disse Jensen tomando o copo de sua mão e tomando seu conteúdo de um só gole.

"_Convencido!" – gritou Pellegrino do outro lado da sala.

Mark veio ao encontro de Jared e Jensen, cumprimentou-os e encarou Misha. Depois o ignorou.

"_O que a mocinha do lanche tá fazendo aqui?" – perguntou rindo á Jared e Jensen.

Ackles apontou delativamente seu amigo.

"_Ele é meu primo cara, deixa ele quieto."

"_Hey, não tá mais aqui quem falou... mas, se bem que vendo ele assim todo arrumado até que ele parece gente."

"_Mark, é sério..." – ameaçou Jared.

Pellegrino levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e saiu pra pegar uma cerveja pra si.

A festa rolou solta e depois de algumas horas já se contava alguns dos convidados caídos pelos cantos, completamente embriagados.

Misha, apesar de bebericar alguns poucos goles do que quer que Jared o servia de tempos em tempos, continuou sóbrio.

Alona, Genevieve, Jensen, Jared, Pellegrino, Speight, Cassidy e Lauren estavam bem... bem alegres.

"_Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio!" – gritava Genevieve louca pra poder agarrar Jared nessa brincadeira.

"_Sim, vamos!" – Alona agarrou as mãos de Jensen e pulava feito criança querendo doce. Claramente o doce seria os lábios de Jensen.

"_Peguem uma garrafa, vamos rodar baby!" – Pellegrino se animava.

"_Regras... quais são as regras?" – questionava Cassidy temerosa como sempre de ter de fazer coisas humilhantes.

"_Regra numero um, todo mundo tem que aceitar os desafios e responder as perguntas sem dar pra trás..." – dizia Jensen sorrindo exageradamente.

"_...é, e quem desobedecer como castigo tem que tirar toda a roupa e dar uma volta pelo jardim."

Todos começaram a gritar e assoviar pela idéia cabeluda de Jared.

"_Taí, essa são as regras..." – concordou Lauren. "_...e pra apimentar ainda mais o jogo, na sétima rodada de garrafa quem rodou e em quem a garafa parou vão ter sete minutos no paraíso..." – apontando o armário de casacos na entrada da casa de Alona.

Os olhos da anfitriã e de Genevieve brilharam radiantes da idéia de poderem ser as sortudas de pegarem seus respectivos pares.

"_Estão todos de acordo?" – perguntou Genevieve olhando para todos.

Uns gritaram, outros apenas acenaram... mas no final todos concordaram.

"_E o priminho do Jared? Vai ficar só olhando?" – questionou Pellegrino e todos seguiram seus olhares diretamente á Misha.

Collins tremeu-se nas bases e teve certeza de ruborizar vergonhosamente.

Jared ia abrir a boca em protesto, mas Jensen foi mais rápido e tratou de trazer Misha pelo braço.

"_Num ia ser justo... todos que ainda tão de pé tem que participar." – ria escandalosamente.

Misha foi posto sentado entre Jared e Jensen. Pellegrino á sua frente encarando-o maliciosamente e Alona prontamente em frente a Jensen, acreditando ser aquele um ponto estratégico.

A dona da casa começa.

A garrafa gira animadamente enquanto seus espectadores ansiavam por sua parada.

Speight. Alona fez cara de desanimo e disse a famosa pergunta: "_Verdade ou desafio..."

"_Desafio... manda qualquer coisa que eu agüento."

"_Ai, eu te desafio a beber um copo cheio de Whisky puro de uma vez só..."

Obviamente protestos foram feitos pela facilidade do desafio, mas Alona guardava o premio maior para si.

Pellegrino e Speight eram os que mais faziam perguntas cabeludas e desafios humilhantes.

As meninas tiveram que se beijar entre si e questionamentos sobre virgindade, inclusive anais, foram lançados sem o menor pudor.

Jensen foi o último a ser desafiado e a sétima rodada era sua.

Alona pulava no lugar de tanta ansiedade e os olhos curiosos de todos na roda esperavam impacientes que Ackles finalmente desse o pontapé inicial.

A garrafa girava loucamente num bailar desvairado e quase enlouquecedor. Girava rapidamente dando a todos a esperança e o medo de cair em sua frente.

Misha desde o inicio da brincadeira permaneceu calado. Não fora tirado nenhuma vez e permaneceu tranquilo contando que sua maré de sorte continuasse.

O objeto rodopiante começou a dar sinais de sua eminente derrota, aos poucos diminuindo a velocidade, vacilando vez ou outra.

A expectativa era enorme e finalmente a tal garrafa parou...

Misha arregalou seus olhos ao perceber que a bendita garrafa apontava certeiramente seu gargalo em sua direção.

"_Sacanagem!" – gritou Jensen.

"_Ah, não... não pode. Menino com menino não pode!" – protestou Alona.

"_Ahh, mas pode sim! Eu beijei a Cassidy... porquê menino não pode?"

"_Sua primeira regra qual era mesmo Jensen?" – debochou Pellegrino.

"_Ui, meninas vamos torcer pra ele desistir... assim ele vai ter que correr peladinho lá fora..." – animou-se Genevieve.

Jensen ruborizou com o comentário.

"_Sete minutos no paraíso? Vocês tem certeza!" – questionou Jensen tentando apelar pro camaradismo dos amigos.

"_Sete minutos no paraíso...!" – exclamaram Speight e Pellegrino.

Misha estava horrorizado com o que acontecia. Todos discutiam a questão como se ele não fizesse parte da equação.

"_E tem que fazer tudo conforme a cartilha..." – espezinhava Pellegrino.

"_Gente, pega leve. É do meu primo que vocês tão falando." – resmungou Jared.

"_Ah, Moose... até parece que a gente tá mandando ele pra guerra!" – retrucou Speight. "_E vai que ele curte o nosso loiro aqui!"

"_Sai fora idiota..." – gritou Jensen.

Jensen se virou pra Collins com cara de poucos amigos e estendeu a mão em sua direção.

Misha titubeou e ouviu uma ordem bem dada por parte de Ackles: "_Pega!"

Collins obedeceu e começou a ser conduzido por Ackles e a turba de 'amigos' que gritavam animosamente seguindo-os.

Pellegrino abre a porta do armário e faz uma reverência pros dois entrarem.

Jensen empurra Misha e entra logo em seguida tendo a porta fechada atrás de si.

"_Sete minutos garotos... bem contados!" – gritou Lauren rindo.

Misha desesperado pela situação procura o interruptor da lâmpada do armário. Jensen tem a mesma idéia e suas mãos se encontram no escuro. Misha dá um pulo pra trás e acaba caindo em umas caixas mal organizadas atrás de si.

Jensen finalmente encontra o interruptor e vê a situação de Collins, estatelado em cima das caixas. Oferece sua mão em ajuda não antes de rir um bom bocado.

"_Então, e agora? O que a gente faz?" – questionou Jensen sorrindo vergonhosamente.

"_Eu... eu. Eu não sei. Nunca brinquei de nada parecido com isso. O que a gente deveria supostamente estar fazendo aqui?"

Jensen ruboriza e responde: "_Normalmente se beijando"

"_Bei... beijando?" – Misha diz em meio a uma tremedeira inoportuna.

"_É, você sabe o que é um beijo... né?"

Misha encara-o com cara cínica.

"_Vai me dizer que você é BV também...?"

"_E o que seria isso?"

"_Boca virgem... você já beijou alguém?"

Misha sabia que aquela era uma oportunidade pra Jensen tirar uma informação humilhante e transformá-la em arma contra ele futuramente.

"_Ora, claro que já beijei..." – disse irritado.

"_Mentiroso...! Tá na sua cara que você nunca beijou ninguém. Além do que você tá sempre sozinho na escola, na biblioteca..."

Misha se sentiu rebaixado pela afirmação contundente de Jensen. Aquilo atingiu nitidamente com seu orgulho.

"_Tá, eu nunca beijei ninguém mesmo, e daí? Você vai me humilhar igual seus amigos fazem todo dia comigo agora que sabe disso?" – Misha tremia de nervoso.

"_Não... eu vou fazer diferente..."

"_Diferente? Diferente como, vai me chantagear?"

"_Misha, você é bem irritante quando quer, sabia? Eu vou te ensinar a beijar!"

Collins arregala os olhos e dá um passo pra trás, mas como o espaço entre eles no armário era minúsculo, quase não fez diferença.

"_Eu... eu... não!"

"_Claro que sim... é regra do jogo. Tenho que seguir á risca e além do que você ainda aprende a beijar!" – Jensen terminou de dizer a frase e avançou pra cima de Misha que ainda tentou empurrá-lo. Em vão.

Jensen segurou os dois braços de Misha e os prendeu contra a parede.

Misha se sentiu submisso... e excitado.

Ackles aproximou-se aos poucos de Collins e tinha seus lábios quase colados aos do moreno.

Misha tremia pela emoção. Nunca havia beijado ninguém, e seu primeiro beijo seria dado pelo maior garanhão da escola.

Impossível.

Um gemido leve saiu sem querer de sua boca e Jensen tomou aquilo como aprovação.

Prosseguiu com seu intento e começou a beijá-lo vagarosamente. Misha não reagia, apenas deixava.

Ackles intensificou a sucção de seus lábios nos de Collins e passeava sua língua avidamente entre a abertura da boca do moreno tentando abrir caminho. No que foi prontamente obedecido.

A língua de Ackles serpenteava pra dentro e pra fora da boca de Misha arrancando-lhe sensações que nunca pôde imaginar. Aos poucos se entregou completamente aquele beijo e retribuiu á altura as línguadas na boca do loiro que se espantou com a desenvoltura do novato.

Sentiu-se á vontade em soltar os braços do mais novo e abraçou-o puxando Misha pra si.

Collins não resistiu a fazer o mesmo e logo estavam ambos se beijando, se amassando e roçando um no outro.

Jensen parou o beijo abruptamente e encarou Misha que permaneceu do jeito que havia sido interrompido o beijo. Ackles sorri.

"_Fazia tempo que eu queria fazer isso com você!" – disse Jensen.

"_Co... comigo? Mas, porquê?"

"_Porque eu sou apaixonado por você desde o primeiro dia que te vi junto de Jared. Eu me apaixonei pelos seus lindos olhos azuis e não consegui mais te tirar da minha cabeça."

"_Eu nem sei o que dizer."

"_Diz que você sente o mesmo por mim... eu sei que fui um idiota por várias vezes com você, mas você sabe o quanto esse pessoal é preconceituoso e ignorante. Eu tinha que me proteger de alguma forma... me perdoa se te magoei."

"_Eu... eu confesso que nunca fui muito atraído por você Jensen. É claro que fisicamente não tem como negar que todos te querem... mas eu sou mais ligado ás emoções do que ás aparências... e agora que você se abriu pra mim e se declarou... agora sim eu me interessei por você!"

Jensen sorri e recebe um sorriso maior ainda de Misha em retribuição.

"_Eu sonhei várias vezes em como seria esse momento quando acontecesse Misha... mas nenhum dos meus sonhos foi tão bom quanto a realidade."

Ackles volta a procurar os lábios de Collins, e é prontamente correspondido.

Os dois jovens se beijam e se sugam fervorosamente parando segundos antes de Pellegrino abrir a porta repentinamente.

Mark encara os dois, que estavam distantes um do outro apenas se encarando, e reclama: "_Ah. Que coisa mais chata! Isso é marmelada. Vocês deviam estar se beijando, caralho!"

Pellegrino se afasta da porta.

Jensen e Misha se olham e sorriem em cumplicidade.


End file.
